The present invention relates to drip irrigation emitters particularly, but not exclusively, of the regulating labyrinth type described in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,400,973 and 5,609,303, as well as in Eckstein et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,838 and Mehoudar U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,462.
Drip irrigation emitters of the foregoing type generally include a body member having an inlet for receiving pressurized water, an outlet, and between the inlet and the outlet, a connecting passageway including a plurality of baffles spaced in the direction of the water flow from the inlet to the outlet, and extending transversely to that direction, with the baffles being alternatingly joined at one end to the body member and spaced at the opposite end from the body member to define a labyrinth flow path. A deformable membrane overlies the baffles with one face of the membrane engageable with one side of the baffles, and the opposite face of the membrane being exposed to the pressure of the water at the inlet, such that the membrane is deformable by the inlet pressure towards and away from the baffles to control the labyrinth flow path in response to the inlet pressure.